


A New Master

by TheBookThief14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Dominance, Gag, Lemon, M/M, Master!Levi, Omega!Eren, One Shot, Rough Sex, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, erenxlevi - Freeform, slave!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren is bought by a mysterious dark haired Alpha, he finds himself a cross between worried and intrigued. However, he gets more than he bargains for when Levi corners him one day after finding out that Eren is going into heat. Will Eren fall submissive to his new master completely or stand his ground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Master

“This one here is nice and young! Strong and quick, maybe not the brightest of the lot, but definitely great for house work and other small, annoying tasks.” The auctioneer’s voice rang out over the crowd, drawing everyone’s attention to the front, and bidding started.

Eren took a deep breath and forced his eyes open. If he was going to be bought at some “high society” bull shit, then he was going to face it head on. He scanned the crowd looking at everyone shouting out numbers, bidding on him. No one really caught his eye until a short, dark haired man stepped forward and out of the crowd.

“He’s mine.” The dark haired man said, walking up the auctioneer and handing him a bag of money.

The auctioneer weighed the money, stumbling slightly, “A-Are you sure, sir? I mean he’s a strong boy, but to pay this much for him is a little unnecessary.”

“Well, then take the extra money and shove it up your ass.” The man growled, grabbing Eren by the ropes wrapped around his wrists. He shuffled Eren out of the building quickly, making sure to steady him whenever the ropes around his ankles tripped him up. “Wait for a second.” He stopped Eren and pulled a knife out of his pocket, flipping the blade open quickly.

“Wait, wait.. I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?” Eren said, stubbing back from his new owner. He shouldn’t disobey orders, especially when he didn’t know how this man handled disobedience; however, judging by the way he talked to the auctioneer, he was not the gentlest man.

“Shut the fuck up, brat, and come here.” He said, grabbing Eren by his wrist ropes again and pulling him back. Eren was taller than this man by a good deal, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was the one looking up as the older man glared down at him. “I said to not fucking move.”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.” Eren said, bowing his head. “Whatever you wish.”

“Good.” Levi said, and dropped to his knee. He quickly cut through the ropes and tossed them to the side. Standing up, he took the rope binding Eren’s wrist in one hand and held the knife against them in the other. “You will not run from me. You will not try to escape. If you follow my orders, I will treat you well. If you try to leave, I will end you. Do you understand?”

Eren nodded his head quickly, unable to break eye contact with the shorter man. He was quickly becoming very, very scared of his new owner. His cool, silver eyes held Eren’s own emerald green once intensely for a few more seconds before he nodded his head once and cut the ropes off of Eren. He tossed them over with the others in a makeshift pile.

“Do you have a name?” The man asked after turning and beginning to walk away.

Eren snapped into action and jogged to catch up to his owner. “It’s Eren, Sir, Eren Jaeger.” 

“Well, Eren, I’m Levi, but refrain from calling my by it. I’m taking you to my home where you will clean for me and do everything that I ask. You will not talk back; you will not cause problems. You will listen; you will obey; and you will serve me.” Levi said, throwing the words over his shoulder as Eren walked slightly behind him.

“Yes, Sir.” Eren said, mentally cursing every god in existence for getting, yet again, another dick for a master.

“Good.” Levi said, stopping in front of a large car. “Get in.” He barked, opening up the passenger side door. He left the door open and made his way around to the driver side.

Eren stood for a moment, confused as to what he was being asked. “Don’t you have a driver, Sir?” He knew from the large amount of money he just handed the auctioneer that he was more than capable of having a driver for this sort of thing.

“I don’t like being driven around. I can do that shit on my own. I bought you for the stuff I can’t do while I’m working at the house. Now, that’s the last time I’m going to answer one of your questions after you directly disobey me. Get your ass in the car.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Eren dropped into the seat next to him and closed the door. He rubbed at his wrists slightly, feeling the rope burn that was left there.

“My coworker, Hange, stays at the house also. You will listen to everything she says unless I tell you otherwise. She likes to play little mind games, but don’t let her get to you. Also, another man by the name of Erwin will drop by from time to time. You will listen to him also, and more so than Hange. Am I clear?”

“Crystal, Sir.”

The two road in silence for the rest of the drive, and Eren did his best to try and remain calm. He was nervous about the house, about the other people he was going to have to meet and take orders from, but mostly he was nervous about taking orders from Levi. The two arrived at the house after near an hour of silent driving, and Eren gasped when he saw the whole house. Two stories of dark brick with plenty of land around it—very large, very private.

“May I ask a question, Sir?” Eren asked politely. He had learned very early on that the more money a person has, the more respect they think they deserved, and Eren assumed Levi was no exception.

“Speak, brat.”

“Well, I was just wondering, do you have a wife, maybe kids?” Eren always like having children to look after the most. Being able to play with them, watch over them, and protect them. It made being someone’s bitch not so bad in the end.

“No. No wife, no kids, no girlfriends, no Omegas, no Betas, no nothing.” Levi said, his voice as sharp and to the point as Eren had always heard it.

Eren fidgeted in his seat slightly at the word Omega. He often had masters that were Alphas, however, they were never any bother for him because they had wives and children. He swallowed lightly and glanced at Levi out of the corner of his eye. _If I go into heat around him, I bet he’ll eat me alive. That would be so embarrassing._

“I’m assuming you’re an Omega. Am I right, Eren?” Levi asked, parking the car in front of the house.

“Um.. Y-yes, Sir, I am.” Eren said, bowing his head slightly.

“Just refrain from humping my leg every time you go into heat, okay? I’m not going to help you with any of your fucking Omega issues, understand?”

“Yes, Sir! I would never, could never, ask something like that from you.” Eren replied, blushing lightly.

“Well, then,” Levi started, reaching over and patting the teen’s head lightly, scaring Eren at first, “Here’s to the start of your new life.”

Eren looked up to find Levi’s cool silver eyes surprisingly warm, “Thank you sir.”

_Maybe this won’t be so bad after all._

The next few weeks were full of chores, meals, and getting to know the people of the house. Eren cleaned every room of the house multiple times a day, and was often asked to go back and redo a majority of them. He cooked every meal Levi ate, and quickly found out how he like all of his meals—meat more on the raw side, vegetables steamed, potatoes mashed—and so on. His favorite person to talk to in the house, though, was Hange.

Eren found her to be over talkative, bubbly, and she seemed to be laughing all the time—the complete opposite of Levi. Every time she would make a joke to Eren and Levi, he always found himself laughing before Levi would tell them to shut the fuck up. Hange believed that education was important for Eren, and Levi agreed, so she began teaching him how to read and write—when he wasn’t busy cleaning.

Eren was finding himself quite comfortable in his new life, and he was growing quite fond of Levi. Despite his height, he managed to reign over everyone. Even Erwin, a much taller and larger man, understood that Levi was the one in charged around the house. It amazed Eren—after being the submissive one all of his life, he only hoped he could have the will power and strength that Levi possessed.

Eren hummed as he cleaned, ignoring the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. _I must be going to heat soon,_ Eren thought, swallowing back a little panic. _Levi already knows I’m an Omega, he’ll understand._

“Read to me Eren.” Hanger asked, sprawled over a couch, watching him clean.

“I can’t right now, Ma’am. Levi wants me to dust the whole house before dinner.” Eren replied, continuing about his task.

“I’ll help you if you read to me for a couple of minutes.” Hange said, picking up a book off of the coffee table. “Come on.” She added with a smile.

“I could never ask you to help me clean.” Eren said, turning to look at her now.

“Its fine, Eren. Now read to me.” She said, her voice more firm this time.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Eren said, bowing his head. He made his way over to where Hange was and sat in the chair next to the couch. “I’m not very good yet, though.”

“I believe in you.” Hange said, tossing the book at him and giving him a wink.

Eren began reading to her, his words slow and unpracticed. Every time he stumbled onto a word he didn’t know or couldn’t pronounce, she would help him through it. Every time he look up to see if she was still listening, he would find her watching him with her full attention, smiling encouragingly. Eren found himself relaxing, and his words coming out more smoothly as he went along. He was enjoying himself—he never thought he’d actually be able to read one day.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Eren?” Levi said, throwing the door open loudly.

Eren scrambled off of his chair quickly and bowed his head towards Levi. “I’m very sorry, Sir.”

“Oh, relax, Levi. I made him read to me.” Hange said, waving her hand in the air dismissively.

“Get out.” Levi growled back at Hange, never taking his eyes off Eren. “Now.”

“But, Levi—“ Hange began, only to stop short when Levi glared at her. She sighed, stood from the couch, and walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

Levi waited until he could no longer hear Hanger’s footsteps. “What did I tell you? You listen to me above anyone else.” He started, his voice low and stern.

“Yes, Sir. I’m very sorry, Sir.” Eren replied, afraid to look up at Levi. Eren could smell his own scent becoming stronger as his heart began to race. He began panicking even more, afraid Levi would pick up on his scent.

“Come.” Levi commanded, watching Eren closely.

Eren hesitated, unsure of whether disobeying or Levi knowing he was in heat was worse, before deciding he would obey. He made his way over to Levi, head still bowed, and waited. Waited for the punishment, the pain, the yelling—whatever Levi was going to do to him for disobeying. He felt a strong hand grab his jaw and force his head up, his eyes locking on Levi’s.

“You’re mine, do you understand?” Levi said, his voice barely above a growl.

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but instead gasped when he felt Levi’s mouth on his. The older man kissed him intensely, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip harshly. The hand on his jaw kept Eren in place, and the longer Levi kissed him, the less Eren wanted to fight him. The slow burn in his stomach ignited throughout the rest of his body, and he soon began kissing Levi back just as harshly. His skin tingled, his lips burned, and his mind went blank at the feeling of Levi’s kiss.

Levi bit down on Eren’s lip harshly, and Eren let out a small gasp. Soon the older man’s tongue was in his mouth exploring, tasting, and dominating. Eren moaned into the kiss, his tongue soon beginning to clash with Levi’s. He wanted more—he wanted to taste Levi, feel him, and be dominated by him. Levi began directing Eren backwards, the hand on his jaw snaking around to hold him steady by the neck while his free hand grasped Eren by the waist with bruising force.

The back of Eren legs connected with the arm of the couch, and soon he was stumbling backward, bringing Levi with him. Eren landed on his back with Levi pressed up against his chest. Levi broke the kiss, his face hovering above Eren’s, and his breath brushing against Eren’s lips.

“Sir?” Eren asked, unsure of what just happened or what it meant. Levi looked down at him, his cool silver eyes now black with lust.

“You’re in heat,” Levi said, his breath hot against Eren’s lips. “I can smell you from a mile away.” He buried his face in Eren’s neck, breathing in the delicious and overpowering Omega scent. His teeth scraped gently over the tender flesh, and he felt Eren shiver under him. “You smell so fucking good.”

Eren moaned loudly as Levi’s teeth sunk into the sensitive skin of his lower neck. His vision went white and he bit his lip as Levi bit and sucked at his neck hungrily. He broke the skin a few times, but tongued the spots thoroughly to lessen the pain afterward. Eren was quickly reduced to nothing but whimpers and moans, his breathing labored and his mind beyond fuzzy. Levi gave Eren’s neck one more harsh bite before hovering his face over Eren’s again.

Eren looked up at him, his cheeks a bright read, his lips swollen, and his eyes unfocused. He leaned up to kiss Levi again, but backed down when Levi bit his lip painfully.

“I don’t have time to fool around with you right now.” Levi said, his voice low and serious. “Come to my room after dinner.” Levi said, brushing his lips against Eren’s. “I’ll make you mine for real tonight.” He pushed himself up off the couch and straighten himself out. He looked down at Eren, giving him a devilish smile Eren had never seen before, and strolled out of the room closing the door behind him.

“Holy fuck.” Eren said sitting up on the couch and brushing a hand through his hair. “What the hell just happened?”

He finished cleaning the rest of the room, his mind replying everything that had happened between him and Levi. _Is my scent really that strong?_ He wondered to himself, moving from room to room like he had every other day. He passed by Levi’s study, his heart picking up in his chest. He heard two voices, both male, and he recognized the other voice as Erwin’s. Eren moved passed the room after a minute or two, hoping that Levi wouldn’t be able to tell that he passed by. He made his way down the steps and into the kitchen, deciding he would start on dinner a little early.

He focused all of his energy cooking—making sure that everything tasted and looked amazing. He needed a distraction from Levi and his own thoughts. _Am I really going to go to his room tonight?_ Eren wondered, sprinkling salt over the meat he was preparing. He heard a small hum come from the corner of the room and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Levi leaning in the door way.

“Smells good, Eren.” Levi said, his voice smoother and more inviting than Eren remembered it ever being.

“Thank you, Sir.” Eren said, putting the meat in the oven and bowing his head toward Levi when he was finished.

“Erwin decided not to stay for dinner and Hange left after I yelled at her, so it looks like it’s just me and you in the house tonight.

“”I made too much food then, Sir.” Eren said, glancing up at Levi.

Levi shrugged and turned to leave the kitchen, “I’m serious about tonight,” he said, not bothering to turn and face Eren—and then he was gone.

Eren huffed out a breath and leaned back against the counter. His heart was in his throat and his mind was dizzy. _Why is being around him becoming so hard for me?_ He shook his head at himself and made busy work of finishing the meal.

When everything was ready. He set the table and began bringing the food out. Levi appeared shortly after, sitting in his normal spot at the head of the table. Eren poured him his usual dinner wine and waited for further instructions. When none came, he bowed his head and made to return to the kitchen. A strong hand wrapped around his wrist, however, keeping him in place, and Eren’s heart jumped in his throat again. He turned to find Levi looking up at him from his seat at the table, a sly smile playing on his lips.

“I’m not very hungry for food right now,” He said, tugging at Eren’s arm harshly causing the teen to fall into his lap, “I’d much rather eat you.” And with that, he began kissing Eren hungrily. His mouth causing Eren’s lips to burn and his mind to go hazy with lust once again. Eren fought to keep his head above the water, but before long he was drowning in Levi’s touch, taste, and scent.

Eren opened his mouth allowing Levi to slip his tongue past the teen’s swollen lips. Eren leaned further into the kiss as Levi hands trailed up and down his back, his nails scratching lightly over the thin material of his shirt. Levi bit at his bottom lip and the teen gasped, a moan rising in the back of his throat. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders, deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies together tightly.

Levi broke the kiss, panting lightly and leaning his forehead against Eren’s. “I want you, Eren,” he said, his mouth beginning to leave small kisses along Eren’s neck. The teen dropped his head back, allowing Levi more access to his tanned flesh, and Levi racked his teeth over the already bruised skin. “I can’t wait any longer. Your scent is driving me crazy. Do you know how hard it was to sit through that god damn boring meeting with Erwin while you were outside the door? I was ready to rip your clothes off in front of him.” And with that, Levi slid his arms under Eren’s legs and around his back. He stood, his mouth reconnecting with Eren’s and took him back to his room.

Levi kicked the door open, slamming it shut behind him, and placed Eren on the bed. He crawled on after the teen, pinning his arms against the bed and pressing his body against Eren’s. His kisses became more dominating, his hips grinding into Eren’s forcefully. He bit down on Eren’s lip painfully, causing the teen to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. When the Alpha looked back up at Eren, his eyes were black with lust, and his grip growing increasing stronger against Eren’s wrists.

“Stay.” He commanded Eren, pushing himself off the bed and walking to retrieve something from his closet. When he returned, he held rope in one hand and a gag in the other. “Wrists.” He said, his voice becoming little more than a growl. With shaky hands, Eren held out his wrists, which Levi tightly bound and then tied to the bed post. He crawled back on the bed, his hips resting under Eren’s, and ran his hand down the side of Eren’s face. “You trust me, don’t you?” He asked trying to keep his voice under control. When Eren nodded his head in agreement, Levi smiled darkly. “And you’re mine to do whatever I want to, right?”

“Y-Yes, Sir.” Eren said, his voice cracking a little.

“Good.” Levi said, leaning down to kiss the teen harshly one more time before placing the gag in his mouth and tying in at the back of Eren’s head. He began kissing along Eren’s jaw line, leaving new bruises and bites here and there. He sucked at Eren’s collarbone, his tongue lapping up any of the blood that formed whenever he broke the skin. Eren moaned behind the gag and pulled at his binds uselessly.

Levi chuckled against the teen’s skin, his breath warm against the dampened skin. He ran his hands up Eren’s sides, his nails catching the fabric of his clothes. “Let’s do something about that shirt.” He said, his voice calm but low, his hands coming to rest at the collar of Eren’s shirt. He ripped the fabric down the middle easily, letting it hang off of Eren’s chest and over the bed. He sat back, his fingers tracing the outline of the muscles in Eren’s stomach. He hummed approvingly, his fingers coming up to trace circles around the teen’s nipples.

“You’re responding to me so well,” He said, flicking a nipple and then pinching down on it firmly. Eren cried out, his hips pushing back into the Alpha’s strongly. Levi rolled the hardened bud around in his fingers before leaning down to place a hot mouth on one of them. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive area, sucking and biting on it occasionally. Eren moaned out, muffled by the gag, and ground his hips against Levi hungrily. Levi bit down on the teen’s nipple once more before leaving a trail of bruises down his chest and stomach to the top of his pants.

He traced the outline of Eren’s erection through his pants, watching every facial reaction that passed over the teen. “You’re already so wet for me.” Levi said, feeling the fabric becoming increasingly sticky with Eren’s precum. He pulled down Eren pants firmly, letting them rest tightly against his thighs. Eren’s shivered as the cool air hit his throbbing member, and he rubbed his legs together impatiently. Levi ran a hand across Eren’s hip bone, feeling the intense heat rolling off the teen’s skin in waves. He pulled the tight pants the rest of the way down the teen’s leg, throwing them off the side of the bed carelessly.

“You can clean up when we’re done.” He said darkly, palming Eren’s erection in a tight grip. Eren cried out at the contact, bucking his hips up harshly into Levi’s hand. Levi slapped him on the thigh, leaving a faint handprint behind. He growled at the teen warningly, before beginning to stoke Eren slowly. Eren moaned out, tugging on his bindings desperately. Levi shot him another dark smile before abandoning Eren’s cock altogether.

He sat back and pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it off the bed next to Eren’s pants. Eren stilled and watched as Levi slowly undressed himself, revealing his own erection. Eren drank in the sight of his master’s pale, scarred skin. He wanted so desperately to reach out and feel the softness of Levi’s flesh, run his fingers over the plains of the older man’s muscles, breath in his rich Alpha scent. He whimpered against the gag, his stomach flipping over itself. Levi looked up at him from under dark eyelashes, “Do you like what you see, Eren?”

Eren nodded his head, pulling against his bindings again, and Levi chuckled, pushing himself further down the teen’s legs. He ran his tongue over the soft, tanned flesh of Eren’s inner thigh, spreading the teen open in front of him. “Look at you,” He purred against Eren’s skin, trailing a finger over Eren’s entrance, “You’re so wet here too.” He pushed his finger inside the tight heat of Eren’s entrance. He sighed against the teen’s thigh, biting down on the flesh as he pushed his finger deeper into the teen. He slid his finger in and out of Eren’s entrance, picking up his pace as the tight muscle stretched for him. He added a second finger while marking Eren’s thighs with dark bruises. Eren moaned loudly, no longer fighting the binds, he legs falling open for his master.

He panted behind the gag, his mouth sore and his throat raw. He tried to swallow down some of his spit, but a majority trailed down his chin onto his chest. He threw his head back and arched his back as Levi added a third finger, his stomach churning with the anticipation of having Levi enter him. He moaned softly as Levi explored the tight heat of the teen, his fingers curling and pressing against Eren’s tight walls. He withdrew his fingers, chuckling softly when he heard Eren whimper sadly.

“Don’t worry, we’re not finished yet.” He growled, giving himself a few quick tugs. Eren writhed impatiently waiting for Levi to hurry up and fuck him. He needed Levi—wanted to feel himself be dominated by the older Alpha. He pushed his hips down impatiently, earning another slap to the thigh. “I told you to stop that.” Levi growled, his fingers digging in to the meat of Eren’s thigh.

Eren cried out loudly, his head falling back against the pillows. Levi lined himself up with Eren’s entrance and pushed himself forcefully into the teen’s heat. “This is what you get when you don’t listen to me.” He said, his fingers gripping down on Eren’s thigh brutally. Eren cried out, his back arching off the bed at the feeling of having his entrance stretched so far so quickly. He pulled against his bindings uselessly, trying to free himself of their hold. Levi pushed himself further into the teen, burying his cock in the white hot tightness of Eren.

He growled out, his hands coming up to hold onto Eren by his bound wrists. He pulled his hips back slowly before thrusting into the teen harshly again. His pace was slow, but his thrust powerfully and decisive, stretching Eren completely. Tears formed in the corners of Eren’s eyes, spit completely covering his chin and jaw. Levi crushed his wrists with an increasingly strong grip as he began slamming into the teen harder and faster with every thrust. He ran his nails down Eren’s arms and chest harshly causing Eren to moan out in pleasure loudly.

His hands came to rest on Eren’s waist, his fingers gripping the flesh hard enough to leave bruises. He made quick work of pushing the teen to his limit after finding his prostate. Eren bucked his hips up widely, tears now streaming down his face as Levi let out low growls, slamming into Eren’s prostate with every powerful thrust. Eren’s moans quickly turned to cries, and he could feel the familiar heat and tightness pooling in his stomach. Levi reached up and untied the gag, pulling it from Eren’s mouth. “Are you close?” He panted, his hands returning to their bruising grip on the teen’s hips.

“Y-Yes, Sir!” He cried out, his moans even louder now that he was free of the gag. Levi slammed into him harshly, angling his hips with every thrust as Eren cried out in overwhelming pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist tightly, pushing the older man deeper inside of him. Levi moaned out softly, his body thrumming with heat and pleasure. He leaned down, sinking his teeth into the already damaged skin of Eren’s neck and marked him with his scent. Eren let out a loud cry at the feeling of Levi’s teeth as the older man dominated and marked him. He threw his head back, moans and Levi’s name spilling from his mouth, as he was pushed over the edge and came on his chest intensely. Levi pulled out of the teen soon after, growling against the teen’s flesh as he spilled his seed over the teen’s chest as well. He panted heavily, his chest heaving with every breath, as he slowly began untying Eren’s wrists.

When the ropes fell off of Eren, he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck tightly, burring his face in the heat of the Alpha’s neck. He breathed in the scent of his skin purring against it happily as he remembered the scent would not linger on his skin as well for the rest of his cycle. Eren smiled against Levi’s skin, suddenly very attached to the older man. Levi sighed and laid down on his back, his hand tracing small circles against the tattered remains of Eren’s shirt.

“So, how long exactly does your heat last?” Levi asked, his voice calm and unusually soft as he breathed in his own scent lingering on the teen’s flesh. _Hange is going to fucking kill me as soon as she smells this kid._

“About five days, Sir.” Eren said, tonguing at the sweat on Levi’s neck.

Levi hummed in approval, settling deeper into the bed, his arms wrapped around the Omega lightly. “You have a lot to clean, Eren, starting with yourself.”

“I know, Sir,” Eren said, sucking on Levi neck softly, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Jellybean1196 for helping me out and editing my stuff.<3 I don't know how far I would have gotten with this one is you hadn't helped!
> 
> Thank you for reading! This one was a long process and a lot of rewriting.  
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated and loved!<3  
> ~All hail Alpha!Levi and some bondage. ;) ~
> 
> Side note: I don't consider this non-con, I mean for it to sound like Eren's consenting in his feelings and actions, and I'm not really into that whole thing myself anyway. However, some don't feel that way and believe it should be tagged for non-con. Even though I don't agree, I comply; I would never want to be a trigger for anyone. I hope this helps everyone, and sorry again for the misunderstanding in my writing. I'll try to make the next one better.


End file.
